


Sharing

by otomekaidii



Series: Cuddles for Mammon [16]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boundaries, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Lack of Communication, Learning To Communicate, Levi’s two dicks are mentioned, Light Angst, M/M, Mammon gets jelly, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Multi, Neck Kissing, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: You, Mammon, and Levi are busy making plans for a group date when Mammon decides he’s had enough of this “sharing” business.**UPDATED - Chapter 2 added “Mammon’s Apology”**
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Reader/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Cuddles for Mammon [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020583
Comments: 31
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

“Yeah well, bet ya didn’t know Levi had two dicks.”

You stared at Mammon, horrified at what had just come out of his mouth. 

It wasn’t that you didn’t know about Levi. You knew it very well, having recently taken that step in your relationship. 

But Mammon hadn’t realized that yet. So when he brought up this...unique...feature of Levi’s it was for one reason and one reason only - to humiliate him.

“Mammon...why would you say something like that…?” 

You reached behind you, grabbing hold of Levi’s hand as you kept your eyes laser focused on Mammon. You could feel Levi shaking, and you knew his face was a million shades of red. Even if this was something you already knew, it still was a bit of an insecurity for him, and not something he liked to talk about. Especially in situations like this where it’s only being mentioned as a way to upset him. 

“Well it’s true! He definitely ain’t normal down there. And…”

“I know,” you replied, your voice loud and firm.

“Wha?”

“I said I know. I’m asking why you felt the need to share that personal information just now.”

“You...you…” Mammon stuttered, his eyes darting back and forth between you and Levi. He had honestly never seen you look so angry before, and he was certain that if it wasn’t for you standing how you were, that Levi would have launched himself at him awhile ago in an attempt to strangle him. 

And if he was being honest, he didn’t quite know why he said it either. 

You all had been discussing your plans for your date that evening, and Mammon just became progressively more jealous the longer the conversation went on. It didn’t matter that he was going on the date too. It didn’t matter that the location was actually his idea in the first place. All he could think about was how he just didn’t want to share you anymore and he had enough of Levi always being a factor in your decisions. You were supposed to be _his_. 

And before he even knew what happened, he had opened his mouth and said the one thing he knew his brother was more embarrassed about than anything. The thing that made him different in a way that he couldn’t do anything about. There wasn’t an internet support group for awkward guys with serpent dicks. It had been something Levi had been terrified about you finding out about too, because he knew just how different it would be compared to any other human partners you may have had previously, or even yourself. 

All Mammon had thought about in that moment was how much he wanted to hurt Levi, and how much he wanted to keep you to himself. Maybe if you knew the truth, then you’d be disgusted and would want nothing to do with Levi? Or maybe Levi would be so humiliated he wouldn’t want anything to do with you either, just out of shame? It didn’t quite make sense, his train of thought, and if Mammon had stopped to think for a moment he would have realized just how little sense it made. 

But he didn’t. He instead acted impulsively. And he could feel his face heating up as he struggled to get his words out and form any coherent thoughts. There was no way he could explain his reasoning. It wouldn’t matter either. 

So, instead of a reply, he grunted, before spinning on his heel and slamming the door behind him as he left Levi’s room. 

* * *

  
You stared at the door for a moment, it still shaking slightly on its hinges. But soon you turned around to face Levi who couldn’t seem to decide between crying and anger, as he gritted his teeth and stared at the floor. Gently, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug, as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. 

“You ok?” you asked.

“...yeah,” he mumbled. If Mammon had lashed out like that even a week ago he probably wouldn’t have been though. But since this was something he had now, thankfully, discussed with you, it was much less humiliating than it could have been. 

“You know I love you right?” 

“Even the snakey bits?”

“Especially the snakey bits,” you chuckled. 

“Mmmm,” Levi hummed in reply. He felt his cheeks heating up, as you started stroking the nape of his neck, kissing whatever skin you could reach, right where his scales would be in his demon form. He tightened his grip around your waist, causing you to let out another small laugh. 

“I guess it’s just us tonight, huh?” you said, as you loosened your grip on Levi. The thought made your heart ache. You wanted to go after Mammon, to see what the hell was going through his mind. But it just didn’t seem right to leave since Levi was the “victim” in all this. 

Levi could see the hesitation on your face, even as you tried to mask it and force a smile. He poked your cheek, and you jumped a little in surprise, having become lost in your own thoughts. 

“You should probably go talk to him.” 

“What? Really?”

“Yeah,” Levi sighed, “I doubt he’d listen to me, and he’s just going to sulk if you don’t. Even if he is a pain...I know you care about him.”

Your eyes scanned Levi’s face, trying to determine how sincere he was being, but you didn’t see any deception there. Just genuine concern, probably more so for you than for Mammon, but concern nonetheless. You smiled at him before placing a hand on either side of his face, and guiding him into a soft kiss. 

“I really do love you, you know that?”

“Y-yeah,” he stuttered, lowering his head so he could hide his face somewhat behind his bangs as you looked at him.

“I’ll let you know how it goes, ok?”

Levi nodded, pressing a quick peck to your cheek, the same one he had poked earlier. You gave him another hug, before leaving to find Mammon. 

* * *

  
Mammon was laying in his bed, his face buried into a pillow as he muffled his own screaming and cursing. He was so angry with himself right now. He should have been more subtle. He should have restrained himself and planned things out better so it wouldn’t look like it was his fault. Instead, he had just ruined everything. He doubted you or Levi would want anything to do with him after this. The only two beings in the entire three realms that actually seemed to enjoy spending time with him on a regular basis. Now, doubtless, hated him. 

You stood in the doorway to Mammon’s room, watching as he occasionally kicked at his bed, while he shouted into his pillow. You had intended to knock on his door so that he could send you away, but when you heard all the noise from inside you threw open the door out of concern. You were shocked to find him like that, but quickly regained your composure and closed the door behind you. 

“Mammon?” you tried calling out to him, as you walked over to where he laid on his bed. 

Mammon froze when he heard your voice, pressing his face further into his pillow and hoping that maybe he could smother himself so he wouldn’t have to talk to you and face his humiliation. 

“Can we talk?” you asked, sitting on the edge of Mammon’s bed. When he didn’t respond right away, you placed your hand on his lower back, and asked him again. 

He flinched at the gentleness of your touch. He couldn’t fathom why you were being nice to him right now. Probably because you were going to dump his idiotic ass and just wanted to soften the blow. 

“I just want to talk, please.”

Finally Mammon shifted slightly, rotating his head just enough that he could look at you out of the corner of his eye and so that his voice wouldn’t be muffled when he spoke. 

“...fine. Whatever,” he grumbled, still trying to play it cool despite the fact that he honestly wanted nothing more than to curl up in your lap as you ran your fingers through his hair, while he cried. It was better for you to think he was doing all this intentionally, he thought. Much less embarrassing than begging for you to take him back and forgive him. 

“So, what’s going on?”

“Nothin’.”

“Ok, well you and I both know that’s bullshit. I just walked in on you screaming into your pillow.”

“...jus’ felt like doin’ it.”

“Mammon.”

“What?” he asked, turning a little further to meet your gaze. You were staring at him with that look of yours that you were oh so fond of using when you knew he was trying (and failing) to lie. He couldn’t help but blush as you continued to stare. It felt like you could see right through him, and the thought was more embarrassment than he was prepared to deal with right now. 

“You’re just gonna dump me, ain’t ya? So just get it over with,” he said as he buried his head back into his pillow, tears starting to gather in his eyes. 

“Hey, why would you think that?” you lowered your voice, taking on a much gentler tone. You were mad at him sure, maybe even furious at one point, but it never crossed your mind to dump him. You had simply assumed he had some axe to grind with Levi, about who only knows what, and all you’d have to do is play mediator so the two could work things out. 

You started rubbing soothing circles on his back, trying to encourage him to talk, when Mammon’s shoulders began to shake slightly as he fought off the first sob. You immediately crawled in bed beside him, wrapping your arm around his shoulders as you stroked his hair. Every now and then you’d lean forward and press a kiss to the top of his head, while you let him get it all out of his system. 

He really wanted to go back in time and punch his past self. Punch them for not locking the door. Punch them for opening his mouth earlier. Punch them for ever thinking it was a good idea to let you bring Levi into your relationship. 

“Come here,” you said, coaxing and tugging Mammon towards you so you could pull his head to your chest. It didn’t take much for you to get him to turn on his side to face you, as he snuggled up against your neck, clutching at your shirt with the same frustration he had been gripping at his pillow. 

“...I don’t wanna share anymore...you’re supposed to be mine.” 

You gently ran your fingers through Mammon’s hair as he continued talking.

“I don’t wanna leave ya. Please don’t leave me. Please…”

“I’m not going anywhere, Mammon.”

“But ya will. You’ll go see him. And you’ll laugh and smile and those are s’pose to be for me,” he replied, with a sniffle, no longer crying so heavily.

“But Mammon, even if Levi wasn’t in the picture you wouldn’t be able to be with me all the time.”

“...I could…” he said weakly.

“...this isn’t really about Levi, is it?” 

“...”

“What’s really bothering you, babe?” you asked, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“...I just wanna spend time with ya…” he mumbled into your neck, tightening his grip around your waist.

“Then just ask. That’s all you have to do,” you pressed another kiss to his head, while you tried to get a look at his face, but Mammon only pulled you closer.

“But we have the schedule and…”

“So? You can still ask sweetheart. This is the sort of thing we have to talk about.”

“...I don’t want ya mad at me…”

“Mammon, I wouldn’t get mad at you for that. You’re allowed to want to spend time with me. And you’re allowed to not want Levi around too. It’s ok. You can tell me those things,” you replied, giving him a reassuring squeeze, and resting your cheek against his head. 

“...ya mean that?”

“Yeah babe, I mean that.” 

You had started gently scratching Mammon’s back and felt him begin to relax into your touch. A smile spread across your face as you continued to cuddle with him, every now and then giving him another kiss on his head, with him occasionally leaving small pecks on your skin where he had his face pressed up against your neck. 

“But Mammon, what happened today can’t happen again. You know that, right?” 

You felt him nod against you, and you continued, “I’m used to you guys bickering and pranking each other, but this wasn’t like that. It was malicious. And you need to talk to me long before it gets to that point. Or I guess you could talk to Levi too, if it’s something that you can work out between yourselves.”

“Yeah.”

“Good. You should probably apologize to him too, you know. And tell him why.”

Mammon groaned. Talking to you was all well and good, but having to have this conversation with his brother? Once Levi realized he had been jealous of him? He was going to be insufferable after that. Maybe he really should try to smother himself with his own pillow again. Mammon heard you chuckle beside him and he wondered briefly if maybe he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

“...I can ask for anythin’, right?”

“Yeah, and we can talk about it,” you said as you pulled Mammon’s legs closer to you with your own. 

“Do ya think we could stay home tonight? I know we had plans but…”

“Just don’t feel like going out?”

“Yeah…”

“What about Levi?”

“He can come too, I guess,” Mammon said, giving you another squeeze. You had hit the nail on the head when you had asked if the problem was really with Levi. It really wasn’t, and it never had been. He wouldn’t go so far as to say he didn’t care at all what you did when he wasn’t around, but you spending time with Levi wasn’t so bad. He knew Levi would take care of you, and he knew you would look out for Levi.

What he had really wanted though was just some more quality time with you. Things had been kinda hectic the past few weeks with everything going on at RAD. And it had left Mammon just feeling drained. He needed to recharge his cuddle batteries, so to speak, but had been too afraid of just asking for what he wanted outright, worried that you might take that as him having an inability to share and follow the rules you all had agreed to. 

Before Levi had entered the picture, it had been a simple matter of just pulling you aside whenever he wanted, only needing to concern himself with your own plans. But now, there was an additional factor at play, and that complicated things in a way Mammon hadn’t been sure how to handle. Being open and honest about his feelings had never been his strong suit, and that definitely didn’t help things as he got more and more frustrated.

Now that everything was finally out in the open, Mammon was feeling much more relaxed and like his usual self. And if you wanted to snuggle up to Levi, while Mammon rested his head in your lap, that was quite alright with him, so long as you continued to run your fingers through his hair.

“Then I guess that’ll be ok. We can all meet in my room then?” 

“Yeah.”

“And you’ll go talk to Levi, while I get some snacks?” 

Mammon groaned. Right. He still had to talk to Levi. He supposed it couldn’t be helped though, he had kinda been an ass earlier. And the sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could snuggle with you again and move on with his life. 

“...fine…” he grumbled reluctantly in response, forcing himself to sit up. Before he could go very far though, you reached out and grabbed his arm. 

“Hey, I love you, you know that?” you offered Mammon a gentle smile as you pulled yourself up to a sitting position next to him. A light blush dusted his cheeks, which only made your smile broaden. Wanting to tease him a little further, you leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss, smiling once more as you pulled back and examined the now, much darker, tint to his tanned skin. 

He stared at you for a moment, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks as you grinned at him. You just looked so...beautiful...right then. There really wasn’t another way to describe it. The tender look in your eye as you gazed at him, the way your lips parted just so, the light laughter that rang in his ears. It was all so perfect. And you were his. He knew he had to share you with Levi of course, but, there was a part of you that really was all his. A part of your heart that belonged to him and him alone. And right now, sitting with you like this, just the two of you, really drove that point home. 

Mammon returned your smile with one of his own, before reaching out and wrapping you up in a tight hug.

“Yeah, I love ya too.” 


	2. Mammon’s Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon heads to Levi’s room to make amends with his brother.

After parting ways with you in front of his door, Mammon made his way to Levi’s room. He knew he had to apologize for his behavior earlier, which honestly wouldn’t have been that bad. But knowing he’d have to explain to Levi _why_ he acted how he did made him reluctant to take another step.

You were waiting for him though, and he had said he was going to work things out with his brother, so that’s exactly what he was going to do.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“Oi!”

“Go away.”

“Hey you didn’t even listen!”

“Go away.”

“C’mon man. I’m here to apologize.”

“...fine.”

Levi opened his door a crack, just enough to see Mammon, but not enough to let him in. 

“Well?”

“Ah c’mon. Let me in. Don’t make me do this out here,” Mammon shoved his hands into his pockets, shifting his weight from one foot to another, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Levi smirked as he watched his brother squirm. At least he seemed like he was being honest about his intentions, Levi thought. 

After a few more moments of enjoying Mammon’s suffering, Levi finally relented and opened the door the rest of the way, allowing him to slip inside. He then took a seat in his gaming chair at his desk, crossing his arms as he waited for Mammon to say whatever he had wanted to say.

While somewhat relieved to be in the privacy of Levi’s room, Mammon was still feeling really awkward about this whole thing and kept fidgeting with his rings, while his eyes darted around the room - looking anywhere but Levi, who was now staring him down. 

“If you’re not going to talk, then leave,” Levi said, his patience wearing thin.

“Alright alright! Sheesh…” Mammon mumbled. Taking a deep breath, he continued, feeling his cheeks heating up, “I’m sorry for talkingaboutyourdicks.”

Despite the fact that Mammon had rushed through the end of his apology, Levi knew exactly what he said and couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face. He had been enjoying watching how uncomfortable Mammon was, but had completely neglected to think about what it was exactly he was going to need to talk about. 

“YOU DIDNT HAVE TO SAY IT!” Levi snapped, embarrassed. 

“How else am I supposed to apologize?!”

“I dunno! VAGUELY?!”

The two waited in awkward silence for a while before Mammon finally spoke again.

“We were gonna have a movie night tonight, instead of goin’ out. If ya wanna join…” he chanced a look at Levi out of the corner of his eye, trying to gauge his reaction.

“That’s fine.”

When Mammon didn’t make any moves towards the door, Levi finally looked at him again, “Is there something else?” 

“Mgrmbgmrnrmrn.”

“I have no idea what the hell you just said.”

“MC told me I should tell ya _why_.”

“Oh?” Levi frankly hadn’t cared much to learn about Mammon’s motives. Who knew what sort of extreme leaps of logic would lead him to randomly shouting out personal information? All he had to do was remember all the times Lucifer had caught him in the middle of one of his schemes to realize his brother had a penchant for running his mouth when he shouldn’t. But if you thought it was something Levi would be interested in knowing...that definitely intrigued him.

“Iwasjealous,” Mammon said, before quickly moving on and practically sprinting to the door, “Alright, well now that that is settle. Let’s go watch that…” 

“I don’t think I heard you.”

Mammon slowly turned around to look at Levi, who now had a wicked smirk spread across his face, with a glint in his eye that sent a chill down Mammon’s spine. He _knew_ what Mammon had said. And just like Mammon had expected, he was relishing in the knowledge that Mammon had been jealous of him.

“I WAS JEALOUS, ALRIGHT?!” Mammon shouted, huffing and crossing his arms again.

“What was that?”

“I ain’t sayin’ it again! Ya know what I said.”

Levi cackled at Mammon’s response, absolutely delighted at this turn of events. He was going to have to thank you for this “gift”.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s get to movie night!” Levi said as he hurried out of his bedroom and began skipping through the hallways, excited about spending the evening with you (and Mammon too).


End file.
